Utilizador Discussão:Caio wgm
(GMT-3); , de de Minha página · Minha discussão · Minhas contribuições · Minha Sign COLABORADOR BRASILEIRO DA LOSTPEDIA }} Vídeos Eu tinha visto.. e pedi ao ANW pra apagar... Usuário Discussão:A.new.way#Deletar 2 paginas... E foi mal, mais uma vez fazer coisa errada.... Coisas pra traduzir... Desculpa tentar ajudar, mas não dá pra ser perfeito... eu mecho com wikis a duas semanas, e ja tomei dura pra caralho... cara, vou tentar te explicar uma coisa, que se chama humildade.. só pq vc eh administrador de um site, não significa que você pode sair sempre tratando qualquer usuario com grosserias, só pq vc eh o fodão e tal... eu fiquei 1 semana tentando ajudar, e pelo visto só atrapalhei... por min, acabou.. não dá pra mecher com vocês.. vocês já são uma equipe, já sabem o que fazer.. eu não tenho vergonha de dizer que eu tava aprendendo, e tentei fazer o meu melhor, e não foi bom o suficiente pra você... então, eu to fora, se quiser, deleta tudo o que eu fiz, que alias, pra você só foi cagada.. eu não perco mais um segundo mechendo com vocês... e continue assim, um cara que só porque é um administrador de um site, achando que é foda, mas na hora que sai do computador não tem nenhum amigo.. Te vejo em outra vida - 00h01min de 13 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Entrevista Cara, nao sei se voce chegou a ver, mas a EN vai fazer uma entrevista com o Damon Lindelof e o Carlton Cusehttp://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lostpedia_Interview:Carlton_Cuse_%26_Damon_Lindelof, e todos podem enviar perguntas e tal'z (como sempre fazem). Tava pensando em fazer algo pra dar chance pros não-falantes-de-inglês fazerem suas perguntas também, colocando elas aqui na PT e então eu traduzo pra inglês e coloco aqui. 17h18min de 13 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Navboxes Caio, é assim: Se alguém conseguir converter as pred's Even e Odd pra html, nenhuma nav vai precisar ser mudada. Agora se nao der pra converter, vai precisar editar todas as nav's eliminando os Evens e Odds. Agora ela tá praticamente igual a da EN. 22h01min de 13 de Março de 2009 (UTC) :Ixi, agora nao tá mais funcionando =SS Devo ter feito algo errado. Ah, e por enquanto nao mudei o estilo por que ainda tem uns erros... 00h52min de 14 de Março de 2009 (UTC) ::Funcionando novamente. É só ver na minha página de testes. O ruim é que quando voce clica duas vezes bem rápido no mostrar/ocultar voce vai na pagina de edicao. Nao soube qual cor colocar ao certo, mas isso pode ser decidido pelos parametros. Do formato, etc, nao sei se vai precisar fazer alguma alteração, porque eu nao entendi praticamente nada daquele código estranho, mas vê lá se precisa de algo. 02h11min de 14 de Março de 2009 (UTC) :Vai aplicar essa nav pra todas as outras ou só pra de personagens? 20h33min de 14 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Desculpas Então cara, eu quero pedir desculpas pelo o que fiz, e pelo o que eu disse. Eu tava de cabeça quente e sem querer, acabei descontando em você. Vou tentar fazer tudo certo desta vez, e mais uma vez desculpas. Então, tem algo o que eu possa fazer para me redimir? - 22h46min de 14 de Março de 2009 (UTC) :Vi que vc nao aprovou as mudanças na Nav-Desmond, mas tipo, eu mudei pq o nome do Desmond ficou meio ilgevel naquele verde forte, e as outras tavam seguindo aquele padrão de cores.. - 00h25min de 15 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Imagens de Atores Acho que voce já fez isso, então só mesclei as tags e adicionei mais algumas pra página do Projeto. Ah, e nao sei se chegou a ver, mas na página de discussao da LP coloquei uma sugestao pra PT ter a função blog da Wikia. Como é uma coisa grande e talz acho que só iria ser legal colocar se todos os editores mais frequentes gostassem e aprovassem. O que voce acha? 21h55min de 24 de Março de 2009 (UTC) RE: Casados? Então, fui pela lógica (que nao existe mais). A cor de Penny-Des e Sawyer-Juliet estavam diferentes, e os dois primeiros tavam casados. Também a palavra pairing, logo pensei pai'ring'. Aí associei, mas nem tinha visto que logo em cima tinha pairing em Dan-Charlotte e eles nao estavam casados ¬¬* Tinha ficado mó surpreso, ainda mais que tinha lido tudo sobre os relacionamentos e que nao-sei-quem tinham visto aliança na mao de nao-sei-o-quê e confundi. Mal'z 01h53min de 27 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Portal Que portal? 04h47min de 29 de Março de 2009 (UTC) :Ah tá, nem tinha visto o assunto da mensagem ¬¬ Mas então, tinha pensado em colocar a função pros fãs poderem adicionar seus comentarios do ultimo episodio, poderem formular teorias, etc, assim trazendo mais pessoas e encorajando-as a editarem mais aqui e a visitar mais constantemente. Na minha cabeça parece dar certo, mas nao sei se isso iria funcionar ou nao realmente. A gente poderia testar por um tempo de um ou dois meses pra deixar bastante pessoas saberem e no final fazer um tipo de balanço, vendo se a LP melhorou ou piorou. Mas, resumindo, deixar a Lostpedia mais interativa. 15h45min de 29 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Floyd Foi mal ter criado, mais eh que eu vi o link vermelho, e quando pesquisei na ENLostpedia apareceu aquilo, ai eu só peguei e traduzi... - 14h07min de 29 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Personagens de Flashes pod deixar =P...-- B.L. 18h19min de 31 de Março de 2009 (UTC) : cr...eu vi sua page de tarefas...e dexa q eu fiko responsavel pelos portais de personagens (princ, sec, dharma, outros, kahana o.O, flashes, etc), objetos, locais e veículos, pela imagem do ep, pela lista de episódios e lista do elenco....eh claro...além do q for possível eu editar abrç--[[Usuário:B.L.|''B.L.]][[Usuário Discussão:B.L.|''Discussão]] [[Usuário:B.L./testes|''Testes]] de de de 19h51min de 1 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) RE: Infobox Episódios Eu fiz lá, só não sei se fiz do jeito que pediu. Qualquer coisa me avisa. E acabou meu tempo aqui, mas quando voltar vou tentar fazer alguma coisa pra nao deixar os nomes quebrados em mais de uma linha. 22h16min de 9 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) RE:Image Oh, alright. I simply felt that the image better encased the tone of the episode, and felt it appropriate to change because every other image on the article came from the english LP. Sorry for the change. --Sam McPherson 02h49min de 17 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Dharma e DHARMA DHARMA - tudo maiúsculo por ser sigla. Mas títulos como Dharma Special Access, DharmaTel, Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project, Dharma Wants You, etc, como que fica? Abraço. 21h34min de 22 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) RE: Recap Aqui e aqui ;D 21h45min de 25 de abril de 2009 (UTC) RE: Pushing Eu não assisto já faz um tempo porque é difícil achar 350mb livres nesse PC hoje em dia... :/ (sempre tenho que marcar meu espaço com o episódio da semana anterior pra poder baixar Lost ;p) Acho que parei um pouco tempo depois daquele episódio do tropeço da Chuck (aka muito atrás). 00h46min de 8 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Resposta: Ah, beleza. Caio, quando eu viajei pra Gramado em Abril desse ano, dependi de um pc trilerdo para assistir ao . Se não fosse por esse site acho que eu nem teria assistido. Um download demorava muito, e se eu deixasse lá baixando sempre vinha um moleque e fechava. ¬ Mesmo em inglês, a qualidade do site é ótima (avi/rmvb), e nem precisei baixar. Em cinco minutos o buffering já estava completo. Daí, já aqui na minha cidade, baixei o porque era do Dan. Mas aí, depois que assisti, exclui. E quando precisei ver de novo, o MegaVideo me salvou. Não sei se você conhece esse site, mas de qualquer jeito vou recomendar. ;d Aproveito a mensagem pra desculpar os 40 dias que eu fiquei sem colaborar NADA aqui na LostPédia. :/ Desculpas mesmo, gente. Uma vez ou outra eu acessava para ver como ia indo o trabalho por aqui, mas nem sequer pude ajudar. Mas eu prometo que vou recompensar o trabalho perdido nesse Season Finale, ok? :D Abraços! õo/ 22h22min de 10 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :O Eko esperou 40 dias pra falar, Ana, pra chorar e o Bruno esperou 40 dias pra editar o.O piadas idoiotas a parte.....enfim....... cara, pode contar conosco eu voufzr o possivel e o impossivl pra q ateh sabado td jah eseja conforme o e ateh 4ª dia 13 eu jah tenha o portal de misterios pronto pod contar conosco....... flow..abraç...--[[Usuário:B.L.|B.L.]][[Usuário Discussão:B.L.|''Discussão]] [[Usuário:B.L./testes|''Testes]] de de de 20h39min de 11 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :Ops. Acho que eu vou ser o único que não vou poder editar muito. Nessa escola nova que eu tô tem muita (sério, muita) coisa pra fazer, e acaba que eu tô cheio de trabalhos, leituras, provas e apresentações. Eu vou tentar ao máximo fazer o que puder (acho que vai dar tempo de assistir as três horas do finale até o final da sexta). Boa viagem, Caio ;D 21h55min de 11 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :ok cara.......e qnd eu lembrar minha senha do msn (XD), preciso flr com vc =P --[[Usuário:B.L.|B.L.]][[Usuário Discussão:B.L.|''Discussão]] [[Usuário:B.L./testes|''Testes]] de de de 16h41min de 15 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Concurso Episódios 6ª/Última Temporada pod contar cmg cara...... soh naum entendi esse QUERO.....eh claro q ele tmb serah um jurado o.O anyway......se vc naum se importar, eu tmb qria dar uma ajd nos desafios... tp.....eu vou fzrum nv msn agora (eskeci a senha do otro), ai a gnt se fl por lah...abrç--[[Usuário:B.L.|B.L.]][[Usuário Discussão:B.L.|''Discussão]] [[Usuário:B.L./testes|''Testes]] de de de 02h45min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :Mas, Caio, quando eu te disse que poderíamos começar logo em Junho era justamente por isso: evitar episódios de fim de ano. 2008 foi agitado.. Eu esperava que terminasse logo em 1º de Dezembro para a gente não ter que ficar na correria e no aperto nas épocas de viagens e festas, entende? 09h36min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Acho que iria preferir que acabasse mais cedo. As gravações da temporada começam em setembro e os leitores de spoilers vão se influenciar na escrita (essa é a última temporada, e, como muitos outros, quero curtir ela ao máximo =P). Mas quando falo isso não digo para terminar em setembro, mas sim um pouco mais cedo. E apaguei algumas coisas da página do Concurso da Quinta Temporada porque já não tinha mais necessidade, como instruções para enviar o roteiro, desclassificação e regras, portanto as regras estão aqui. 16h41min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :Eu concordo em ir até 1º de Dezembro. Aí, Lucas, vai ser questão de revezamento. Por exemplo, eu não vou poder avaliar o primeiro (vou competir), então somente Yan e Lucas avaliam. O Lucas não vai poder avaliar os últimos, então somente eu e Yan avaliamos. Ou seja: vamos sempre arranjar um jeito de satisfazer todos. :-D 22h23min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Caio, é o seguinte: eu estou sem computador. Meus pais venderam o meu para comprar um laptop pra mim, o que é um bom negócio, já que meu computador era de 2002. Oo O novo está previsto para chegar mais ou menos segunda ou terça-feira da pós-próxima semana. Até lá eu vou contribuir aqui na LostPédia através do laptop da minha mãe (estou nele agora). Minha mãe usa ele no trabalho, então Internet pra mim só durante a noite mesmo. // Caioo, quanto à premiação, lembra das medalhas? Na época que éramos eu-você-z0n3 (2007), a gente fez um trabalho de sugestões juntos para criar certas medalhas, tipo 'Bastão do Eko', 'Anel da Drive Shaft', sei lá mais o quê... Eu acharia trilegal os vencedores ''ganharem algo do tipo, entende? 21h32min de 21 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :O que coloquei na página sobre algumas coisas diferentes é só minha ideia a respeito, se tiver alguma coisa é só falar. E pergunta: podem ser todos os personagens principais listados no portal ou só os atuais? 00h04min de 23 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Mas então só pode ser centrado em Jack, Sawyer, Kate, Sayid, Hurley, Miles, Jin, Sun, Ben, Desmond, Locke, Claire + aqueles secundários que voce disse? 00h20min de 23 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :Caio, naquela hora que eu tinha te pedido pra entrar no MSN eu acabei saindo porque tinha acabado meu tempo. Eu queria falar com você sobre um dos desafios. "e os sobreviventes de 1977 devem, de alguma forma, encontrarem-se com seus amigos em 2007." Acho que o que ia acontecer com eles tinha que ser decidido por quem vai escrever. Eles poderiam acordar em 2004, sabendo ou nao pelo que passaram, ou acordar em 2007, também sabendo ou nao pelo que passaram, ou morrerem. 01h56min de 25 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Eu entendi agora. Falando do jeito que voce falou já me veio a cabeça, eles vão mesmo voltar para 2007 já que eles nao podem apenas sumir com a história que estava acontecendo em 2007. Faz sentido ;D 16h09min de 25 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :Só para avisar mesmo: meu note chegou. :-D 16h16min de 4 de junho de 2009 (UTC) Caio, e os desafios? 19h28min de 19 de junho de 2009 (UTC) MSN cara.......me add no meu novo msn: yan_dann@hotmail.com abrç [[Usuário:B.L.|''B.L.]][[Usuário Discussão:B.L.|''Discussão]] [[Usuário:B.L./testes|''Testes'']] de de de 07h08min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Moradia dos Sobreviventes Tinha esquecido de te responder sobre isso. Então, topo sim. Mas a página vai ser uma tradução da página inglesa ou uma coisa mais diferente, usando suas informações? 01h36min de 28 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :Ok, eu vou fazendo então e vendo as ideias que forem aparecendo. Então, eu queria falar outra coisa. Eu pensei em criar um bot que vasculharia LP afora por as palavras "velhas" que sumiram com o acordo ortográfico e substitui-las pelas "novas". Acho que a Wikia daria toda a assistência possível pra essa programação. Pra ver como iria funcionar, também pensei em começarmos só com a palavra "voo". Só teria um probleminha que nem sei se é tão importante: nas páginas dos roteiros da 5a. temporada não corrigi as palavras erradas pra tentar manter a originalidade dos roteiros (só deixei as estruturas semelhantes), mas se não tiver um jeito de deixar algumas páginas anti-alteração as palavras "velhas" seriam substituídas pelas "novas". O que acha? 21h56min de 28 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) RE: Recapitulacao XD vlw caio......alem d q eu vou atualizar os personagens tmb......e completar td q esteja faltando na nossa LP......e mesmo q ainda naum tenha começado nossa recap, eu jah tou fznd, pq eh obvio q naum vai dar pra fzr td em um dia......-- 23h38min de 9 de junho de 2009 (UTC) RE: Burocrata Wow! Entrei pensando que era mais umas daquelas mensagenzinhas da Wikia... haushauhas. Muito legal! Vou fazer o melhor que puder para a LOSTpédia crescer, melhorar e fortalecer cada vez mais o trabalho que todos daqui construíram, estão construindo e construirão. Thanks ;D 22h02min de 11 de julho de 2009 (UTC) Site Cara, como chama aquele site que você coloca as séries que você já assistiu mesmo? Esqueci ^^" 23h05min de 24 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Retorno.... Aeeee Caio! bele? Como tah a vida? Eu to naquela correria medonha d sempre.. trampo, facul, etc... mas após um longo período de hibernação, eu to retomando as edições na LP.. preciso d um hobby senao fico loko uhahuahu abração! --Darwinduck 01h04min de 4 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Páginas que precisam de atualização. No ano passado, havia um link na página principal que levava a uma lista de todos os artigos que precisavam de atualização após a exibição de um episódio. Isso facilita muito quem quer ajudar a atualizar as páginas. --Heitor Menotti 00h29min de 7 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) É um dos apenas 8 atores/atrizes convidados à aparecer em todas as tmporadas de Lost. Os outros 7 são Mira Furlan, L. Scott Caldwell, Beth Broderick, Lillian Hurst, Andrea Gabriel, Billy Ray Gallion e John Terry, interpretando respectivamente Danielle Rousseau, Rose Nadler, Diane Janssen, Carmen Reyes, Nadia, Randy Nations e Christian Shephard. por favor, corrija esse erro, mira e mc não participarram de toda a série.